Mam to!
by Kawusia25
Summary: Oliver wpadł na coś i musi natychmiast podzielić się tym z Felicity


Zobaczyłam obrazek z 6 odcinka ( spoiler ), na którym Oliver mówi do Felicity " I have a name" i nie mogłam się powstrzymać od napisania tego. A teraz miłego czytania ;)

Postacie nie należą do mnie ;P

* * *

><p>Oliver zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do kryjówki z wielkim hukiem i zaczął zbiegać po schodach wołając Felicity.<p>

- Felicity, mam!

- Oliver, nie wrzeszcz!

- Ale mam! Mam! MAM! W końcu mam! - krzyczał Oliver będąc już na dole schodów.

- Człowieku, błagam USPOKÓJ SIĘ! - powiedziała Felicity stojąca przy swoim biurku.

Obok niej stał Diggle, który z nią rozmawiał póki mu tak brzydko nie przerwano. Wszczęli znów rozmowę, a w międzyczasie Oliver zdążył do nich podejść i dreptać w miejscu, próbując przyciągnąć uwagę Felicity do jego osoby. Roy, który stał na drugim końcu pokoju, przyglądał się tej scenie z zainteresowaniem i zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Oliver, czy dla naszego spokoju mógłbyś przestać dreptać w miejscu? Zachowujesz jak dziecko muszące iść natychmiast do łazienki, którym jesteś. Mam na myśli, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Nie jakby ci się chciało siku, bo jakby ci się chciało to wiesz co ze sobą zrobić w takiej sytuacji... ughhh... nie patrz tak na mnie! Przez ciebie znów paplam – warknęła Felicity.

Roy i Digg myśleli, że pękną ze śmiechu na scenę przed nimi. Jakby chcieli nadawali by się do kabaretu – pomyślał Roy. Felicity w międzyczasie zgromiła Olivera wzrokiem i ponownie odwróciła się do Johna, który miał teraz łzy w oczach.

- Ale ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć i to bardzo ważne! - zajęczał Oliver.

- W takim razie musi poczekać – odparła już mocno zdenerwowana Felicity

- Nie może – zawył

- A to niby dlaczego? - rzuciła

- Bo jeśli ci teraz tego nie powiem, to może stać się coś złego – Oliver przestał przestępować z nogi na nogę i zaczął bawić się palcami, unikając karcącego wzroku swojej wkurzonej narzeczonej.

- Co na przykład? - zapytał ze zirytowanym spojrzeniem

- No nie wiem... na przykład... powiedzmy...

- Bo mnie stresujesz Smoak! - warknął

- Bo mnie denerwujesz Queen! Wysłów się do cholery! - krzyknęła na niego, całkowicie wkurzona. Oliver skulił się na dźwięk jej „głośnego" głosu. Pomimo tak długiego czasu ze sobą, wciąż nie mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić i zawsze przechodziły go ciary.

- To powiesz w końcu, o co chodzi? - zapytała po raz kolejny, tym razem spokojniejszym głosem, w którym mimo wszystko było słychać irytację.

Oliver, wiedząc co go czeka zwiesił ramiona i cichym głosem zaczął tłumaczyć o co mu chodzi.

- Bo widzisz szedłem do Big Belly Burger coś zjeść i tam wpadłem na krzesło i w końcu to mam! - zaczął tłumaczyć

- Ale co masz? I co wspólnego ma z tym krzesło? Oliver, to co mówisz nie mam sensu – rzekła Felicity

- Przed chwilą ci tłumaczyłem co ma wspólnego ma krzesło z tym...

- Przejdź do rzeczy...

- Otóż mam to!

- Czyli co? - zapytała

- Imię

- Co? Możesz powtórzyć? Bo chyba się przesłyszałam – Felicity w tym oto właśnie momencie zaczęła zastanawiać się nad psychicznym stanem zdrowia swojego faceta

- Mam imię. Znalazłem imię – powiedział Oliver z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy

- Dla kogo?

- Dla naszego dziecka – z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem uśmiech Olivera powiększał się.

- Naprawdę?! Cały ten czas zawracałeś mi dupę, z powodu jakiegoś imienia?! Tylko po to by powiedzieć mi, że znalazłeś jakieś głupie imię dla naszego nieistniejącego dziecka?! Oliver czy tobie siadło na mózg?! – warczała Felicity

- Nie denerwuj się, to jest bardzo ładne imię – powiedział zraniony Oliver

- Jakie?

- Co jakie?

- Jakie. Jest. To. Imię? - Felicity wypowiedziała każde słowo zza zaciśniętych zębów.

- Yyyy... ehhhh...hmmm...- Oliver niezręcznie zaczął drapać się po głowie

- Nie mów mi teraz, że nie pamiętasz tego cholernego imienia - wycedziła

- yyyyy... nie bardzo

- Oliverze Jonasie Queen!

- Bo to twoja wina! - wytknął ją palcem – gdybyś mi nie kazała czekać, to bym nie zapomniał

- Teraz to moja wina?! Moja wina?! Ty draniu! Już ja ci da...

Dig i Roy nie słyszeli dalej jak przebiega konwersacja ponieważ, obaj śmiali się do łez zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia...

Koniec :)


End file.
